A Shallow, Raring, Evans and the Marauders
by Sissy aka Irisgray
Summary: Marauder Era. Shallow is the main character girl. There are new marauders, two to be exact. Starts in the Hogwarts Train. SB OC.Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.  
This ismy first Harry Potter Fanfic.**

* * *

**Sierra Shallows**

Appearance: black curly hair, brown eyes

Blood: Half blood

Personality: loyal, brave, talented and sense of humour.

**Raela Raring**

Appearance: dirty blonde hair, grey yellow eyes

Blood: Half blood

Personality: intelligent, calm, gentle and sense of humour.

**The ones you should know**

**Lily Evans**

Appearance: dark red hair, green eyes

Blood: Muggleborn

Personality: kind, gifted and brave

**Sirius Black**

Appearance: black hair, grey eyes

Blood: Pureblood

Personality: loyal, brave, clever, arrogant and humorous

**Remus Lupin**

Appearance: Light brown hair, brown eyes

Blood: Half blood

Personality: talented, calm, gentle and humorous

**James Potter**

Appearance: black hair, hazel eyes

Blood: Pureblood

Personality: clever, talented, mischievous; also, arrogant, boastful and brave

* * *

**Well hoped you liked the introduction! To my new fanfic**


	2. Hogwarts

**Hello. This is the first chapter of A Shallow, Raring, Evans and the Marauders. Hope you like it.**

Sierra Shallows

Hogwarts Express

"Watch out." Someone beside me said as they bumped into me.

"Bye Sierra." My four-year-old sister, Shiloh said, sobbing.

"Shiloh, it is going to be okay, remember, I'm coming back in the holidays." I said, trying to comfort her. Just then the train whistled.

"Sierra, you need to go." My mom said. I hugged them all and boarded the train along with my older brother, Steven. Once on the train, I first changed into my robes. Then, I started looking for a compartment to sit in. I walked past tons of apartments. One apartment had a group of boys and a girl my age in robes, but they were arguing so I decided to keep looking. I suddenly walked past an apartment with a girl my age, alone. I stopped and went back. I opened the door.

"Hello, I am Sierra Shallows, may I sit in here?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, by the way my name is Raela Raring." She said with a weak smile. I returned the smile.

"Are you a first year too?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Which house do you want to get in, if you have a choice?" I asked.

"Oh, I would love to be in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw is fine with me too." She said.

"What about you?" She asked, politely.

"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell." I said, in a mock serious voice. Raising an imaginary sword. I smiled and she smiled but then it faltered. I could hear loud laughter and joking coming down the hall. I looked at the doorway. Three boys walked towards the door of our compartment. Oh no! They were the same ones that were in the other compartment fighting with that other boy and girl.

"Hello, may we join you?" The tallest boy asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." Raela said.

The three boys sat down on the opposite side of the compartment. Two of them had black hair and the other had light brown hair. One of the black haired ones was very cute.

"Black hair is a very popular trait for hair." I thought, amused. For a second there was an awkward silence but then me, not the kind who like liked silence asked.

"So…, what are your names?" Everyone looked at me.

"I am James Potter." The tall, black haired one said.

"And I'm Sirius Black." The cute, black haired one said. My eyes narrowed. I have heard of the Blacks, all of them were just the same. They were pureblood and they thought all of the muggleborns were scum. So much for being, cute.

"Look, I am not like my parents, I don't like them, they are too obsessed with nobility and how they are more special then everyone else is." He said, nervously as he; no doubt saw my cold attitude towards him.

"Oh, okay." Both I and Raela said, both visibly relaxing. We looked at the other boy, who was looking at Sierra. He blushed when he noticed I was looking.

"Oh yeah, I am Remus Lupin." He said, still a little red.

"What are your names?" Sirius asked.

"My name is Sierra Shallows." I said, with a grin, tossing my curly black hair.

"And my name is Raela Raring." Raela said.

"Are you half bloods?" James asked.

"Yeah I am." I said, while Raela nodded.

"Oh, Sirius and I are pureblood and Remus is half-blood." James said.

"Well, you didn't have to say Sirius was a pureblood we already knew that." I joked.

"Who were those other people in that compartment you were in." I asked

"That was Lily Evans and Snivellus Snape." He said. I noticed when he said Lily, his voice changed.

"Snivellus is his real name." Raela asked with a look of disbelief.

"No, his real name is Severus, not that that it is any better." James joked.

"All ready making enemies." I joked, while shaking my head in mock disbelief, Sirius smiled.

"Who started it?" I said, my eyebrow raised.

"Snape." They said in unison.

"We were just talking when Snape interrupted." James said.

"And he insulted us." Sirius interrupted

"So we went away." Remus finished.

"Were you friends before now?" I joked.

"No." Sirius said, my look quickly changed to disbelief, again, I was expecting yes, it was supposed to be a joke.

" Wow, you became friends fast." Raela said.

"Yeah, we are calling ourselves the marauders, I found out that I wasn't the only one who likes to play tricks." James said. I was beginning to like them.

"Do you want to ask if we can join them?" I whispered to Raela.

"Okay." She whispered, then grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Remus asked.

"We were just wondering whether we could join you." Raela asked.

"Sure" Sirius said.

"You could be marauders too, even though there is only supposed to be three people." James said.

"Welcome Marauderas." Sirius said with a grin. We all started to laugh, until we were interrupted.

"What are you doing, Black, Potter thought you would be hanging out with the Pureblood compartment or are you thinking we aren't good enough and so you are hanging out with some _half bloods and mudbloods._" A boy asked at the door.

"They aren't muggleborn, Malfoy" Sirius said.

"Would you like to join us then, half bloods usually don't go in the pureblood compartment but pretty girls like you could." Malfoy said, looking at me and Raela.

"No, thanks." I said. I looked at Sirius pleadingly. I know what the pureblood gang did to a girl last year when she joined them, my brother had told me.

He actually started walking towards Raela and I, but James, Sirius and Remus stood up and blocked him.

"If you take them, against their will I will have to curse you, Malfoy." Sirius said.

"As will I." James added. Malfoy walked back to the hallway.

"Fine, Black, Potter." He said. He turned to us and glared. Then walked out.

"Thanks Sirius, James and Remus." I said.

"No problem after all we are friends." Sirius said.

"Yeah, no problem Marauderas." James joked. Remus smiled and nodded.

We sat there for about ten minutes looking out of the window or eating the candy and pastries, the lady brought around.

"Raela, I was wondering are you an animagus?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I am, I'm a wolf. I hate it though because people always think I am a werewolf." She said, while looking suspiciously at Remus.

"Why, do you ask?" She asked.

"Your eyes are an unusual colour." He said, nervously.

"I am an animagus too, that's cool!" James yelled.

"Me too!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Aw.. am I and Remus the only ones who aren't animaguses?" I questioned.

"Well actually…" Remus began.

"Don't tell me your one too!" I said, disappointed.

"um…a." Remus said.

"Don't worry you can tell us even if you're an unregistered like me." James said.

"No, it isn't that I'm not an animagus, but I do change into an animal." He said, nervously. Raela gasped.

"You're a werewolf!" She exclaimed. I gasped, now I could see how he could be, he certainly did look kind of like he would be one.

"Dang, I am the only one who isn't an animal." I said, disappointed.

"What do you mean, were animals all the time." Sirius said.

"No, no I didn't mean that." I started but stopped as I saw Sirius' smirk.

"Sirius!" I yelled, throwing a chocolate at him. Just then I heard a voice crackle overhead.

"Attention, we are going to be at Hogwarts in five minutes, so change your clothes." The voice said.

"We are all ready." Me and Sirius said, in unison.

"Me too." James and Remus said.

"Um…I'm going to find a bathroom to put my robe on." Raela said. She left.

Sirius, Remus, James and I just sat there for three minutes, eating the rest of the candy. Suddenly the train lurched, we heard a thump and saw Raela on the ground. I guess she didn't hang onto the railing. As we walked off the train, all of us were laughing about Raela, she included. I was still laughing when Sirius stopped right in front of me.

"Sirius, what did you do that for!?" I yelled.

"Enough with the volume, already." He winced, holding his ears, jokingly.

"You were still laughing so I had to make you stop, or you would be looking like a maniac." He said, smiling.

"Well you look like a maniac all the time, so why should I not look like one for once." I joked, smiling

"Now I know why you wouldn't leave the compartment, Shallows, because Black was in there." Someone taunted from behind. I looked it was Malfoy.

"Look Malfoy your boats almost leaving." I said, pointing to a boat full of perfects. He cursed and headed for it, while he was heading there he turned around and mouthed. "Black loves Shallows." I could feel heat pouring to my head.

"First years over here." A lady said.

"That would be us." I said to Sirius. We followed James, Remus and Raela to the boats and got on.

"I can't wait for the feast." James said. Me too, I agreed I was getting hungry. Then I remembered the sorting to different houses. My stomach lurched unpleasantly, all I wished for now, was to be with my friends, Raela and the Marauders.

* * *

**Hoped you like it!! BTW if you didnt notice the Marauders already have an animagus and also Remus has already told them that he is a werewolf. I know I screwed it around I'm sorry but i just had to have it that way. Review please and tell me how or how you didnt like it. Thank you!!**


	3. School, Feast and Dormitories

**Hey!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Please continue and tell me if i'm making this story boring or something. The story goes on.**

"The castle is so beautiful." I said, joyfully.

"It looks creepy to me." Raela disagreed. My stomach growled loudly. Sirius and James started laughing. I glared at them. Then Sirius' stomach growled, James started laughing even harder and I joined him laughing, Remus and Raela just rolled their eyes.

"I hope we get to the castle soon, I'm hungry." I complained.

"Me too." Sirius agreed. Just then we arrived at the shore.

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled, with delight. I tried to get off the boat, but I slipped and fell into the water. I screamed, the water was freezing, I could feel my joints starting to freeze. The Marauders and Raela whirled around. Sirius quickly rushed over to the edge.

"Sierra, can you reach up?" He yelled. He held out his hand, I missed it two times but on the third try I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. He stood me up, Remus rushed over and did a complicated movement with his wand and I instantly dried.

"Well.. Thanks for the help." I said to Raela and James.

"Hey Sirius beat me to it." James said.

"I wouldn't be strong enough." Raela stated.

"Uh… how do we get to the great hall?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"I guess we just have to guess." Raela determined. We entered the castle and heard someone singing. So we followed the voice. Just as the voice died away we found the 1st years.

"Good, we didn't miss the sorting." James sighed in relief. My stomach filled with dread again. Professor McGonagall started saying names

_Avery, Darren, Slytherin _

_Black, Sirius_. Sirius went up to the front and sat down I noticed his face was pale. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It just sat there until. It shouted.

"_Gryffindor_!" Several people gasped, I looked over at the Slytherin table and most of the people had very shocked looks on their faces. Sirius bounced off the stool and walked jauntily to the Gryffindor table. Several more names were called. Until,

_Evans, Lily. _I saw James' head snap up and look as the red haired girl went up and sat down.

_Gryffindor. _I could see her look a little disappointed, which was very weird then she went to the table, she was going to sit beside Sirius but then she must have remembered him from the train, so she sat beside someone else.

_Lupin, Remus. _The hat went onto his head as soon as it touched it yelled.

"_Gryffindor!"_ Remus slid off the stool and sat down across from Sirius. A few more names until,

_Potter, James. _James sat down on the stool and had the hat placed on him.

"_Gryffindor!" It shouted._ He also bounced off the stool and walked cheerfully to the Gryffindor table, if I'm going to Gryffindor then I am going to do that and sat down beside Sirius.

_Raring, Raela_. Raela walked confidently towards the stool and placed the hat on her head. The hat took a while before saying.

_Gryffindor. _She went to the table and sat down beside Remus, who said something to her.

_Rowing, Rose. _A petite girl went to the stool and jumped onto it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on and the hat yelled.

_Gryffindor. _Rose went and sat down beside Raela.

_Shallow, Sierra. _I slowly walked towards the stool. On my way I could see everyone staring at me. I sat down on the stool. I must have looked very nervous because Raela gave me an encouraging nod and Sirius smiled, which made my heart flutter. James was just staring at the red haired girl, well thanks a lot! Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. I could hear its voice.

_Hmm. You could do well in Ravenclaw. "Gryffindor." I chanted in my head. It paused for a moment then, _

"_Gryffindor." It shouted._

I smiled and bounced off of the stool and walked jauntily to the Gryffindor table. I sat down beside Sirius.

"Got your pick of houses." Sirius asked.

"No." I sadly said.

"Ohh, right you wanted go in Hufflepuff or was it Slytherin?" He said.

"Slytherin." I said, starting to smile. He started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing." I asked.

"Did you see my cousins face?" He said almost choking.

"Who is your cousin?" I asked.

"Bellatrix." He said.

"Oh.. well then I didn't see her" I said.

"She looked so funny!" He exclaimed.

"Who me?" Raela asked, confused.

"No, not you." He said, still smiling.

"Isn't that so cool, we actually did get in Gryffindor." Raela exclaimed. Remus and James nodded.

"It is awesome!" I exclaimed. While Sirius said.

"It is amazing!" Just then the sorting ended. Then Professor Dumbledore gave a speech, which I wasn't listening to. Then he said.

"Enjoy your food." Yes food, finally. Platters magically appeared and I started to eat. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sirius and James shovelling food in at an amazing rate, oh brother. After a while I got too stuffed to eat, so I just sat and waited. Finally, Professor Dumbledore said it was time to go to the Common Rooms.

"First years follow us." Alice Prewett, a perfect, called. The whole Gryffindor table followed Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. They all went to the seventh floor and entered through a portrait.

"Wow!" The marauders said. The room was beautiful.

"Girls up here." Alice Prewett explained.

"Boys up here." Frank Longbottom also explained.

"See you tomorrow." I said to the guy Marauders. I followed all of the girls. Alice stopped at the first door.

"First year girls in here." She said. Me, Raela, Rose. Lily and another girl went in there.

"I get this bed." I screamed, jumping into the bed next to the window.

"I get this one." Raela yelled. As she jumped onto the bed next to mine.

"I get that one." Rose screamed, as she entered into the room, pointing to the one across from mine.

"I get that one." Lily said, pointing to the one across from Raela.

"I guess, I get that one." The other girl said. We all moved in and got ready for bed.

"I know what, let's play Truth and Dare, it is a muggle game." Rose yelled.

" Let's do it." Raela said, nodding.

"Does anyone have an empty bottle, I think we need to spin it to see who goes first." Lily said.

"I do." Rose said.

"Why do you have an empty bottle?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well anyway let's start!" Raela said.

" Oh yeah by the way, what is your name?" I asked the other girl.

" My name is Mary MacDonald." She said.

"I will spin the bottle!" Raela said. She spun it and it landed on Rose.

"Okay, so she is answering it and now we need to spin it again to see who asks her or tells her what to do." Lily said. Lily spun it and it landed on Lily.

"Hmm… weird, okay Rose, Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth." Rose said, hesitantly.

"Hmm….. Oh.. okay this is very common. Who do you like and if you don't like anyone who do you think is the most cutest?" Lily said, with a grin. Rose reddened.

"I don't know Sirius, I guess?" She said hesitantly.

"Your turn to spin the bottle." Lily said. Rose spun it and it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare!" I said. Rose sat and thought and then a grin spread on her face.

"I dare you to go through the boy dormitory hallway and scream "Help the Slytherins are after me!" I groaned, but I walked out of the girl dormitories accompanied by all of them. I walked up the stairs took a deep breath and ran down the boys hallway screaming,

"Help the Slytherins are after me!"

The first year door was open and I saw Sirius, James, Remus and another boy sitting on their beds laughing. When I went past the second time, the Marauders looked at me quizzically. Once I was back in the our dormitory, I sighed with relief. I spun the bottle and it landed on Lily.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked in a singsong voice.

"Truth." She said.

"Who do you think is cutest of the Gryffindor boys?" I asked, grinning.

"James but I most certainly don't like him." She said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Mary.

"Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth, I don't want to do something stupid in front of the boys." Mary said

" What is the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" I asked.

"I think this counts, I ran into a boy in my class while playing baseball two times." Mary said, red. Mary spun the bottle and it landed on Raela.

"Finally my turn!" She shrieked.

"You want a turn?" I asked

"Yeah!" She said.

"Truth or Dare?" Mary asked.

"Dare!" Raela said. Mary sat back clearly thinking. Suddenly I got an idea, I leaned over and whispered it to Mary. Mary said the dare then we all went to the boy dormitories and stood beside the doorway of the first years.

"Okay." I whispered to Raela.

"Do it." Mary whispered.

"What are they doing right now?" Lily asked. Raela glared at us and then peeked inside.

"There still sitting in their beds." She said. She stood there, probably collecting herself before she went into the guys room. Then she walked in. I was just going to peek in but Mary said,

"I get to watch it was my idea."

"Hey Raela, what are you doing here?" I heard Remus ask, suspiciously.

"So how are you?" I heard her ask.

"Good." I heard Remus say. Raela said something muffled, then she said goodbye and she raced past us. We heard walking so we raced out of the boys hall right after Raela.

"So did you do it?" I asked when we got back in our dormitory. Raela nodded. I looked at Mary.

"Yeah, she went in there sat down beside Remus, asked how he was doing, hugged him and then ran out. I started laughing along with everyone else.

"It isn't that funny." Raela said, annoyed. Just then I heard voices.

"Shh... listen" I said. I heard footsteps someone was coming up the stairs.

"Now their coming!" I whispered. Then right after I said that I heard a yelp and then laughing..

"_Weird_." I thought

I crept out of the room and looked down the hall then I opened the door. I looked out and saw Sirius and James laughing their heads off, with Remus beside them lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Remus…started.. walking.. up. the stairs.. then.. all of the… sudden.. it turned… into a.. slide and… he slid …down." Sirius gasped, still laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked Remus. He nodded looking a little embarrassed. I rolled my eyes, then went back to the room.

"What happened?" Raela asked.

"Remus had started walking up the stairs then for some strange reason they turned into a slide which took him by surprise and he slid down." I said. We all started laughing. Then we heard a nock.

"Bed time!" I could hear Alice say sharply.

"Already!" I said.

"Yes." She said, sharply.

"The third and second years are already asleep!" She continued.

"Fine." I said. We all got ready then got into our beds and went to sleep.

**Please continue reviewing!**


	4. Waking up twice and Breakfast

**Hello and Enjoy the story!**

I woke up really early, Mary had started snoring during the night and I could not sleep because of that. I still could remember last night, I smiled as the images of the truth and dare game ran through my head. Just then Mary started snoring again, I groaned softly. Maybe I should go to the common room, I will get more sleep there probably. I went out of the room and went to the common room. I was wrong there was someone else there, Sirius.

"Sirius, wh…what are you doing here?" I asked, sleepily.

"Just thinking" He said.

"About what?" I asked. He frowned.

"My family, they will be so disappointed with me… not that I care." He said.

"But their still family and because I am in Gryffindor they will probably disown me." He said sourly, then laughed.

"Not that I care my family is too into Slytherin and the Death Eaters." He said, sadly. I listened sadly, nodding. I slowly started to drift off. Sirius was still talking but I could tell by his voice he was starting to fall asleep too. I finally fell asleep.

"Sierra, Sirius?" I could hear someone saying. I slowly started to wake up.

"What?" I said, sharply with my eyes still closed I could feel someone on the bed next to me, shifting. I opened my eyes quickly.

"What?" I practically yelled. Wait, what was I doing in the common room, on a coach beside Sirius who I sleeping by. My face started to get warm. Oh yeah now I could remember falling asleep on the coach.

"What are you doing in the common room?" Raela asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I said. I heard someone else walking down the stairs, James.

"What are you doing down here, Sierra?" He asked.

"Did you see Sirius anywhere, he wasn't in his bed?" He asked.

"He's right here." I said. Pointing behind me to Sirius, still sleeping. James walked over and shoved Sirius, a little too hard. Sirius fell onto the ground. He stood up, quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"What were you doing here sleeping… by Sierra?" James said grinning.

"Um…I don't know, she came down here sometime and fell asleep, then I guess I fell asleep." He said, embarrassed. His face was quite pink, mine was probably too.

"When is breakfast?" Raela asked.

"It is whenever you wake up." Remus replied, coming down the stairs.

"Good morning!" He said to all the others.

"Why are you still in your pyjama's, Sierra? Is it pyjama day by any chance." He asked.

"I fell asleep down here." I said.

"And Sirius too." James grinned.

"Sirius you were sleeping down here?" Remus asked.

"Yes! Can't anyone get it, Sierra came down here a hour after I did, and asked what was I doing, then I said I'm thinking, then she fell asleep and I did too!" Sirius yelled, his face pink, still.

"Okaayy!" James said.

"Lets go have breakfast!" Raela exclaimed, obviously trying to relieve the tension, embarrassment. We all headed down to the Great Hall. We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Instantly food and owls appeared.

"I have two letters cool!" I shrieked.

"Thank you, Mandie." I told my black owl. She chirped cheerfully and flew off.

"Oh no!" Sirius exclaimed, across from me. He held up a red envelope, a Howler.

"Sirius, just open it, it will yell anyway." James said. How did he know that? Sirius slowly opened the envelope, it flew out of his hand onto the table. It formed the shape of a mouth.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU HAVE DISGRACED OUR FAMILY. YOU MUST TELL THE HEADMASTER TO TRANSFER RIGHT NOW!! DISGRACEFUL, WE ALWAYS KNEW YOUR BROTHER WAS BETTER THAN YOU, BUT THIS! DON'T COME BACK INTO THIS HOUSE UNLESS YOU ARE IN SLYTHERIN!"

The yelling finally stopped, I unclasped my ears. I could hear laughter coming from the Slytherin table. I looked at the one Sirius called Bellatrix, she looked scary! She had the Black looks but they looked evil on her. She is going to Azkaban for sure I thought, one of these days. Sirius was slumped in his chair, his hair falling in front of his face.

"It is okay, you can always stay at my house in the summer." James said, sympathetically.

"Yeah well thanks, James." Sirius said, sadly. I started eating, I was so hungry. Professor McGonagall was starting to come around the tables with the schedules. She came to me and gave this complicated sheet, it had blocks saying A, B, C, D, E, F, G. Then some blocks were switching around.

"Remus, do you have any idea how to work this thing?" I asked, throughly confused.

"Yeah, the first colomn is today and on the back it says what blocks the subjects are." He said. I looked sure enough there was blocks on the back. A was Potions, B was Transfiguration, C was Charms, D was Defence against the dark arts, E was History of Magic, F was Herbology, G was Care for Magical Creatures and H was Astromony.

"Well then today we have Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and History." I said. We all got up from the table and headed to the common room for our stuff.

**Hope you like it! Please review and tell me how good/bad it is! Thank you for reading this**


	5. Classes and Hanging out time

**Hello! This is Sapphira, i would like to introduce you to the day of Sierra Shallows. Today she will go to her different subjects and maybe find a magical room (wink wink) hope you like it!!!!!!!!**

I got my Advanced Potion Making textbook, Magical Drafts and Potions and my cauldron.

"Ready?" I asked Raela.

"Yeah." She said enthusiastically. We went to the common room and met the Marauders then we walked to the potion room.

"Who is the professor?" I asked.

"Professor Slughorn, he is the head of the Slytherin house." Sirius said. We got to the class. It was a dungeon that was green, it looked quite ugly. When everyone, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, were there, Professor Slughorn started to say potion partners.

_James Potter and Rose Rowing,_ Rose looked happy, James didn't have an expression on his face except for one, uninterested

_Remus Lupin and Raela Raring, _both of them looked happy

_Sirius Black and Sierra Shallows….._

_Phineas Mulciber and Mary MacDonald, _Mary whimpered beside me.

And ended with _Severus Snape and Lily Evans, _which Lily looked really happy with and James vice versa.

We all sat in our seats.

Then Professor Slughorn said a little speech that ended.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and stop death." My eyes widened. Cool! Maybe I would actually like this subject, despite the Slytherin Professor.

"Today, we will make Boil-Cure Potion, you will need dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills, you will find those in the store room at the back of the room and you will work with your partners." Professor Slughorn said.

"I will get the stuff from the store room." Sirius said.

"Wait, bring the instructions along." I said after him.

"I don't need them." He said back. He came back one minute later.

"Where are the instructions?" He asked.

"Right here." I giggled as he took the book from my hands. He came back later with all the right things.

"Okay first we need to add that, then that." I pointed.

"I will add them, and you can crush the snake fangs, okay." I explained.

"Yes ma'am." He said, mocking a salute. Thirty minutes later, we had finished the potion, it looked pretty good from what I could tell, we were the fifth to be done. Lily and Snape were the first. We got 5 out of 5 on it, which I was very proud until Malfoy said

"That potion was for babies."

Then we had a ten minute break, in which we went to get our stuff for the next subject, Transfiguration. I didn't exactly like the first lesson of it. After that we had Charms, which seemed very easy and fun. The 2nd last subject was DADA, which was the best subject of all we actually got to learn how to perform spells to protect ourselves against other things that were against us. It was awesome, it was also James and Sirius' favourite subject. The last was the most boring History. We had to sit and hear this person drone on about history and it was just the first class. After all the classes, we one thing for homework, an essay for DADA. The Marauders, Raela and Me all went into this room that we found while walking on the seventh floor right across from a picture of a wizard with some trolls who looked like they were trying to dance. The room was cool it was defiantly made for people in Gryffindor. It was gold and red, with several comfortable chairs and coaches, it also had this neat library.

"Wow this is an awesome room." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah it even has this library with the exact books I was looking for." Remus said, while Sirius and James rolled their eyes. I sat down on one of the coaches and Sirius sat beside me. Raela and Remus sat on a coach facing us. James was busy exploring the room.

"Cool!" He yelled from another room.

"What!" We all yelled at the same time. He came from a doorway holding what looked like this display box with many treats and types of drinks in it.

"Wow, where did you get that?" I asked.

"It was in that room on the floor." He said. Sirius had gotten up and started looking through the box.

"Sweet, there is Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then there is also Butterbeer and Gillywater!" He said excitedly.

"Really, cool!" Raela said. I got up and took a bottle of Butterbeer and some Beans. After the first sip of Butterbeer I felt instantly good inside, it really warmed me up. The others, except for Raela were stuffing the cakes and chocolates in their mouths.

"What animagus do you turn into, Sirius?" I asked, remembering the train ride.

"I am a huge black dog." He said, thankfully he had emptied his mouth before saying this.

"What about you, James?" I turned to James.

"I am a stag." He said, proudly.

"Do you like being animagus'?" I asked.

"It is awesome!" Sirius yelled.

"You can 'talk' to other dogs or whatever animal you are." He added.

"Why are you thinking of becoming one?" Sirius asked.

"'Cause that would be cool, then all of us could hang out when you have your transformations, Remus." James added.

"Yeah, that would be." Raela added.

"Cool, I wonder what I would be!" I wondered. I loved both dogs and cats.

"There was a book on animagi in the library." Remus said. I went over to the bookshelf. I took the book and went back to the couch and sat down. I looked at the table of contents, I was pretty sure there wasn't going to be anything concerning how to be one but I was wrong. How to Become an Animagi.

I flipped to the page and scanned it.

"Look it says you can become one in one day." Sirius exclaimed, reading the book over my shoulder.

"It took way longer for me to turn into one." James complained.

"Me too." Sirius said, from behind me. The page looked complicated but it said something about making a potion. The ingredients were complicated but I had this feeling that they would be somewhere in this magical room, it had done everything else for us.

"James can you check in the room where you found the food for these." I said, pointing to the book.

"And take the book along with you the first time." I said, mockingly glaring at Sirius. He flashed me a smile. James took the book and walked down a hallway.

"Found them." He shouted.

"You did." I screamed. I was going to become animagus' just like my friends.

James came back with a cauldron and box. I looked at the supplies and directions. It was all there! I quickly started to make the potion and to my delight it worked.

"Are you really going to drink that?" Raela asked. I nodded, enthusiastically.

"Okay in the book it says that the potion will go into your mind and it will pick the animal you most likely represent and that you like. It also says at the bottom that it will hurt for an hour or so." Remus said. I nodded and tipped the contents into my mouth. Instantly I felt my head start to ache. Oh crap! For the next hour the marauders, me and Raela sat and did our essay. An hour after, I took the potion my head started to feel better.

"Now my head hurts less." I informed the others. Sirius and Remus both jumped. Remus quickly took up the book and read.

"Okay next step, think of the potion and think of the animals you all like…oh and also go into a bathroom cause…well you know why." Remus said.

"No I don't but whatever." I nodded. Went down the hallway and into a girls bathroom. I started thinking of the potion and animals. Slowly I felt my body start to change. I didn't look at myself the entire time but by the end I was on four legs. I slowly took a step and almost fell, wow this was like learning to walk all over again. Maybe five minutes later, I pushed the bathroom door open and walked out. I was much smaller but I wasn't too far off the floor. I had an idea of what I was but I decided to just wait and let my friends see first. I turned the corner of the hallway and walked into the room. Sirius and James eyes widened and Sirius also gasped, Remus and Raela turned around and they also gasped.

"Do you what you are?" Remus asked. I cocked my head and shook it. James pointed to the floor length window. I slowly crept to the mirror and looked in it. My green eyes widened. I was a black dog unless Sirius had conjured himself up on the mirror. I wagged my tail and the dog wagged its tail in the mirror, nope it was me. In the background I could see a wolf creep towards me. It wagged her tail and nudged me. Raela! Slowly I saw Sirius and James transform. In a minute, there were two dogs, one wolf and one deer all in the room with one annoyed looking Remus.

**Please review and tell me how you liked it or didn't. I know the anamagi thing was very quick but it seemed more better that way!!.**


	6. The Room

**Hello once again!!  
Thank you to all the people who have stayed with my story so far.**

**

* * *

**

It was the most fun I had in the world. For one I was with all my friends and another I was a dog playing around with other animals. Raela decided to pretend to bring down James, she first started to circle James then she started to pretend to snap at his hooves. I was curled up on a comfortable rug after racing around the room with Sirius. Remus was watching James and Raela, laughing. Finally, James transformed back into himself, then right after Raela transformed too.

"That was so fun!" She giggled.

"Did you like being hunted, James?" She asked, giggling.

"Yeah it was fun but I am really glad I wasn't actually in danger." He smiled.

"Are you sure you weren't in any danger?" She said, then with a gleam in her eye, she transformed back into a wolf and jumped on to James. James' eyes widened as he fell backwards. Raela leaped off and transformed.

"Wow that was fun, bringing down my first prey." She said, smiling. Sirius barked. At the back of my mind, I could understand him.

"Should we transform?" Sirius had said

"I guess." I barked sadly. Sirius and me stood up on all fours, then transformed.

"Raela, that was so funny!" I said.

"Yeah!" Sirius said, laughing. Raela smiled.

"What are we going to have for supper?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Oh…. I …don't know." James said, before sprinting to the food room, as we now called it.

"I get first pick." He yelled. Just then, we heard a smack, he had run into a statue. I burst out laughing and started running.

"Yeah, waffles, toast, pumpkin pie, ice cream and pancakes!" I screamed.

"Really!" I heard Raela screamed from the common room.

"Enough with the screaming, I already have a head ache from that stupid statue." James moaned, as he came into the food room. I fell onto the floor and started laughing madly. James had a huge bruise on his forehead and he looked tired. Speaking of tired.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"There is a clock right there." James said, tiredly. I looked; sure enough, there was a clock. It said nine twenty-five pm.

"It is nine o'clock." I screamed.

"What?" Raela screamed.

"Enough with the screaming!" James exclaimed. I went into the common room with my food and sat down.

"Are we going to stay during the night?" I asked.

"Sure!" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes but did not say anything.

"Oh…. where are we going to sleep then?" I asked.

"I didn't think about that part." Sirius said.

"Obviously." Raela yawned

"Lets look for bedrooms this room has given lots of things so far." I exclaimed.

"Sure." James said. We all got up and went down one of the hallways, there were three.

"Hey guys, there is this room that looks like it is for boys down here, it has three bunk beds." Raela yelled.

"Hey gals, there's a girl's room for y'all down her'." Sirius shouted, in a western drawl.

"What the heck, Sirius!" I could hear James exclaim.

"Gal is the name for girls in the same language as guy is for boys." I could hear Sirius say.

"Maybe for a cowboy." James retorted. I could hear Raela giggling. We all walked in to the common room and sat down.

"Okay so there are bedrooms for the girls and guys." I said.

"Yeah." James and Raela said.

"So do you think we should go to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah." Remus said starting to fall asleep. We all walked to the girl and boy dormitories. Me and Raela fell asleep instantly, on one of the bunk beds.

* * *

**Please review  
Is it good, bad? **


	7. The Dream

Hello Readers. Another chapter

* * *

That night I had a dream.

_Sirius and I were walking on a road full of muggles, I was carrying a baby and two girls were walking beside us. We looked depressed._ Did something bad happen? _One of the little girls said something and I looked down and nodded sadly, the girl started to cry and Sirius picked her up._

"_Did you tell Remus yet?" I asked. Sirius shook his head. _

"_Now I feel bad that we didn't talk to him at all." All of a sudden, Peter Pettigrew appeared both Sirius and I drew our wands, before we could say anything Peter said, sobbing. _

"_Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?_

"'_He didn't kill them, it was you." I whispered so no muggles could hear, I did not want them involved in this too. Peter took out his wand and held it behind his back and than blasted the street apart. I screamed swooping down to protect both of the girls, holding tightly while Sirius held the other girl. Peter then turned into his animagus and went into the sewer. All of a sudden, ministry people started coming. _

"_Oh no, Sirius, they'll think it was you ."I said, panicking._

"_Go to our house, I love you." He said kissing me then handing the girl to me. _

"_I love you too." I started to disapparate along with the three girls_. _Just before I disapparated some of the ministry people raised their wands at Sirius. _

"_No it wasn't him!" I screamed. _

Then, I woke up I could hear my scream echoing through the building. Okay that was very weird, was that my future or just a silly dream. I was worried but I was already starting to forget what happened. I could hear movement from Raela's bunk bed.

"Sierra are you okay." She asked, worried.

"I-I think-k I am-m." I said, unsurely.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

"At first you yelled oh no, they'll think it was you, then you screamed no it wasn't him." She said.

"Y-yes it-t was a-a nightmare-are." I said shakily. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, oh no not the boys, especially since the dream was about Sirius and me. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey gals are ya okay in der." Sirius said.

"Sirius how many times do I have to tell you, you sound horrible with a western accent!" I heard James exclaim.

"Well I want to so there." He retorted, still with an accent. If I had not just had a nightmare, I would have had a laughing fit, like Raela was, I could hear her high-pitched giggles from her bunk bed.

"Sierra just had a nightmare and she screamed in her sleep." Raela giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" I heard Remus ask.

"You guys are so funny sometimes!" She gasped.

"Can we come in." James asked.

"Why?" Raela asked.

"To see if you are alright." Sirius said.

"Okay, sure… I guess." Raela said. The boys walked in.

"Okay… so what happened exactly." James asked.

"I had a nightmare and I screamed in my sleep." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah first she yelled oh no, they'll think it was, then she screamed, no it wasn't him." Raela said.

"Raela!" I said. She grinned sheepishly.

"What was the dream about?" Sirius asked, not using the accent, thank God!

"I'm not telling!" I said a little too quickly.

"Was it about us?" James asked smiling, I blushed.

"It was about us!" Sirius laughed.

"So who was it about?" James asked.

"All three of you, but one in particular." I stammered blushing.

"One guess to who that is." Raela muttered.

"Raela!" I said, blushing like mad.

"What it is true." She said.

"It was Sirius." Remus and Raela said at the same time. I blushed like crazy and I was not the only one Sirius had started to turn pink too.

"Oh… I thought it was about me." James said confused.

"It was about all of you." Raela said, rolling her eyes.

"Well why did you say Sirius than?" James said confused.

"Wow are you still asleep." Remus exclaimed.

"What was the dream about?" Remus asked.

"On one condition, don't make fun of me or embarrass me anymore." I said.

"And I'm only telling you this because were best friends the marauders, otherwise I wouldn't." I added

"Okay." Sirius and Remus said, while James nodded sleepily.

"Well Sirius and I were walking down the street and we looked really sad, then I asked Sirius, if he told Remus yet and Sirius shook his head and said now I feel bad that we didn't talk to him at all." I said.

"Then Peter Pettigrew appeared, Sirius and I quickly took out our wands but before we did anything, Peter said faking sobbing, Lily and James, Sirius. How could you? Then I whispered he didn't kill them it was you." I continued with the story.

"Lily and James that means I marry Lily!" James said, excitedly.

"Not exactly." Remus countered.

"Then Peter took out his wand and blasted the street apart and then Sirius told me to go to our house so I took the three girls and right before me disapparated some Ministry people pointed their wands at Sirius and I screamed no it wasn't him." I added. They all looked shocked and confused.

"Do you think that is going to actually happen because of it is you and Sirius are going to get married, you ignore me, Peter kills Lily and James and Sirius might get killed or arrested." Remus summed it up.

"I hope it doesn't because then I will die!" James said, his eyes wide. For the next few days, we still remembered the dream and we glared at Peter whenever we went past, but after a while, we all including me forgot the dream and lived happily ever after**, not likely**!

* * *

Hope you like it! Review (like always.)


	8. Full moon

A few weeks passed by and it was the morning of the full moon. I woke up late so I had to quickly got ready to get to breakfast on time. Breakfast was good, as usual. The first class we had was Potions, Sirius and I were still partners, he thankfully had gotten better at it. Lily and Snape were still the best at Potions, next was Remus and Raela, then a few more pairs and then us. After Potions, we had DADA, that day we studied Expelliarmus, for practice each of us had to make a box, that was on our desks to fly away, it was very fun, I did it perfectly the third try which I was very proud of, the only thing bad was I got hit in the head by one of the boxes that James hexed. The two last classes were Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic, my two least favourite classes. After the classes were done we all headed up to the common room.

"It is full moon tonight!" James gleefully said, Remus paled after he said that.

"So are we going out tonight as animaguses?" Raela asked.

"We better, I have been looking forward to this for weeks." Sirius joyfully said.

"Yes, but what if something goes wrong." Remus said sadly.

"Nothing will go wrong besides we are your friends, we are supposed to help you out in your difficult times." I said, Remus brightened a little but then he returned to looking pale.

"Nurse Pomfrey will first take me to where I will be staying and then she will leave afterwards." Remus said.

"No, she will be staying, Remus." James said with a smirk, Remus rolled his eyes.

"James." I said. "Do you always have to be so immature."

"Get used to it, Sierra, because he always is going to be like this." Sirius said, James stuck his tongue out.

"Like Sierra said, Immature." Raela said, smiling, Remus nodded also smiling. Just then Nurse came in.

"Hello, could I please see you Lupin." She said, smiling. Remus looked at us nervously then followed her.

"She's kidnapping him." James shrieked like a girl, Raela smacked him on the head with her book.

"Shut up and stop being so immature." Raela said.

"Are we going to go there right now?" I asked.

"Maybe we should wait for awhile." Raela said, James nodded.

"Maybe." Sirius said. We waited what seemed three hours but in reality only one. Finally we went out of the dormitory and out into the school yard, towards a big willow tree that was waving its branches all around.

"Uh.. Guys how do we get in there?" I asked.

"Dodge." Sirius said, grimly. So we all took turns dodging the branches and climbing into a tunnel.

"Raela, you go first." Sirius said.

"Why me?" She shrieked.

"Because you are a wolf." He said, solemnly. She nodded and gulped.

"Time to transform." James said, with that he turned into a stag. In seconds, we all had transformed. Raela took the lead darting around the corners. Finally we came to a door, she pushed it open and there staring at all of us was a werewolf. I whimpered. The werewolf jumped at Raela, who was looking very scared. Then to our surprise he just nuzzled her.

"Aren't werewolves supposed to lose their minds when they transform." Sirius 'asked'.

"She is a wolf, Sirius, the same kind of animal…. Well except for a few things anyway." I 'answered.

"Oh yeah." He 'said'. We looked back at the werewolf, he was staring at us. Oh no! He loped over to me and Sirius and growled at us. I growled back. For a while we just stood there looking at each other than without warning, the werewolf jumped at me, I whimpered, just as he was about to reach me, Raela jumped and growled. The werewolf stopped and glared at Raela then nuzzled her again. After a while we laid down and went to sleep, me the farthest away, from the werewolf with Sirius then James was in between us since he was bigger. By the wall Raela and the werewolf slept, Raela had tried to sneak away and sleep closer to me but the werewolf kept blocking her. Finally she laid down by the wall with the werewolf blocking her from our view, probably trying to protect her or something like that. When I opened my eyes it was morning all of us except for Remus was still in our animal forms. He was human again, praise the Lord! I stood up, still a dog and barked, and Sirius and Remus woke up instantly. I transformed in a second I was back to normal. Remus blinked as he woke up and looked at Raela who was still a wolf sleeping between him and the wall.

"What did I do, I don't remember anything?" He asked worried.

"Don't worry you didn't do anything." Sirius reassured him, but then he added

"unless we were sleeping and we didn't notice."

"Well that makes me feel better." Remus said sarcastically.

"So what happened last night?" Remus asked. "Did everything go alright?" He asked still worried.

"Yeah you took an instant liking to Raela and you growled at Sierra and me but otherwise then that everything was fine." Sirius explained.

"Everything went fine." I said reassuringly. Just then I heard a growl, I looked over to Raela she was waking up. She stood up then transformed.

"What-at wen-nt fin-ne?" She asked sleepily.

"Last night." I said, she nodded.

"So I didn't bite you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"No." Raela said uncomfortably.

"So what are you talking about?" I heard a new voice ask. I, along with all the others whirled around. James was walking towards us casually for some reason Sirius' eyes narrowed and his face grew hard.

"You didn't even protect us!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Remus could have been on top of Sierra in a second and you wouldn't have even noticed, because you were sleeping so heavily!" He added, Remus paled when Sirius said that he could have bit me.

"Don't worry it isn't your fault." I told him.

"Should we head back to the school?" Remus asked.

"Yes, except for you, you need t stay here our nurse will know something was up." Raela said. With that we all walked and dodged out of the whomping willow and headed back to the castle.


	9. Prologue for seventh year

**I am skipping ahead to the 7th year! Sorry if it is a little confusing. But it would take more than a year to do all of the Marauder school years before it gets to the real good part (wink wink).**

Prologue to 7th Year

I smiled that was the best year of my life; I had four wonderful friends Raela, James, Sirius, and Remus. The next 5 years were awesome too but the first year was legendary, for one reason I did my first major prank, a prank on the Slytherins. Raela and I put potion in their drinks that made all of their hair turn the different house colors except for silver and green of course, blue and bronze, some yellow and black and all the others had red and gold. We all had nicknames now, after the second year we decided to give each other nicknames.

James was Prongs

Sirius, Padfoot

Remus, Moony

Raela, Romalia

And I, Blaze.

In the third year we made friends with Peter Pettigrew, I have no idea why; I think it was Remus who first suggested it because Peter was always alone.

Therefore, he got a Marauder nickname too his was Wormtail because of his animagus, a rat.

During the 5th year an argument between the Marauders and Raela and I, split us apart, instead we started to hang around with Lily, until the 6th year when we all became the Marauders again. This time though Lily hung around with us too despite the fact that she loathed Sirius and James. Every now and then, James tried to ask her out but she always said no. We had all grown taller except for Peter he always stayed short.

* * *

Hope that make sense!

*****~~~~~ Sierra ~~~~~******


	10. Sierra Cassia Shallows!

**Hello again!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Sierra Cassia Shallows get down here right now and stop ignoring me." My mother yelled up the stairs. I groaned, I was still tired but my mother would probably just yell at me again for the third time. I stood up and went down to the table.

"Why do I need to get up so early?" I asked grumpily. My mother rolled her eyes.

"Sierra that Diagon Alley get together and sleepover is today." She said exasperated.

"That's today!" I screeched excited.

"You forgot?" My sister asked.

"You have been talking about it all summer and know you forget." She exclaimed.

"I'm going to pack." I announced.

"Okay but hurry up you need to be there in thirty minutes." My dad warned.

"Okay." I said as I raced up the stairs. I quickly packed everything I would need and raced downstairs and had breakfast. I ate and packed very quickly but it still took thirty minutes.

"Sierra you should go now." My mother warned.

"Yes mom." I agreed then apparated to Diagon Alley in front of the quidditch store, where we decided to meet. James and Sirius were already there sitting on the bench laughing.

"Sirius James." I shrieked.

_Wow if it is possible Sirius looks even better looking then the last time I saw him. _

"Sierra." They both exclaimed. I ran up and hugged both of them.

"Hey." I said.

"Lily, Raela, Peter, and Remus aren't here yet?" I asked.

"No, they aren't and Peter can't come he is at a family gathering." James said.

"He isn't, I didn't know that, when did you find that out!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I owled him." James said, rolling his eyes. Just then, I heard two pop, it was Remus and Lily.

"Hey!" I shouted and hugged both of them.

"You're late." Sirius said.

"By two minutes." Remus exclaimed.

"Beside I couldn't find my wand at the last minute." Remus exclaimed.

"My sister was in our bathroom and she wouldn't get out because she had to get ready for a stupid gathering with her future in-laws." Lily said.

"Raela's not here yet?" Remus asked.

"No." I said sadly. Crack!

"Raela!" I shrieked and ran at her.

"Sierra!" She shrieked and hugged me.

"Hey Raela." Remus said

"Hi." James and Sirius said in unison. She hugged all three and then hugged Lily.

"We're all here, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey wait where Peter is?" Raela asked.

"He's not coming." James, Sirius, and I said in unison.

"Do you want to go in the Quidditch shop?" James asked.

"Okay." I said, I loved Quidditch but was horrible at playing at it.

"Sure." Raela said enthusiastically, she loved Quidditch even more than me and she was on the Gryffindor team as a chaser like James. After, we went to the Ice Cream Parlour, James got a very disgusting flavour, which he loved and everyone else hated. I got my favourite flavour, caramel. After that, we went to Flourish and Bott's to get our school books.

"Should we go to your house now, James?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get hungry." Sirius said.

"You just had ice cream!" I said.

"Ice cream is more a drink then food if you ask me." Sirius said.

"True."

"So are we going now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." James said.

"Should we apparate?"

"Yeah." I answered. "That is the best way."

"Okay one, two, three now." James said. We all apparated.

"Hi mom dad." James said, as we walked into the kitchen

"Hello." All the rest of us chorused.

"Hi, do you want lunch?" James' mother, Dorea asked.

"Yes please, Mrs. Potter, Sirius here is dying of starvation." I said.

"Aren't you always hungry, Sirius?" Mrs Potter asked her eyes twinkling. Sirius grinned.

"Maybe."

"Lunch is coming up." She sang and got to work. We set the table and then went outside and sat down.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Potter said out of the window. We all clamoured up and walked or in Sirius and James' case ran to the table. We sat down and had a wonderful lunch.

"That was delicious. Mrs. Potter." I said.

"Please just call me Dorea; you have been here so many times." She said smoothly.

"Okay." I said.

"And that goes for the rest of you too." She said her eyes twinkling.

"Now what do you want to do?" Sirius asked.

"Let's play Quidditch!" Raela exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sirius and James yelled.

"Sure I guess but I suck at Quidditch!" I exclaimed.

"That is probably just at school because you're on pressure." James said.

"That happens to a lot of people." He added.

"Do you want me to be the announcer?" Dorea asked excitedly, she loved Quidditch as much as her son did.

"Sure mom." James said. As I said.

"Sure Dorea."

"Sirius and James you can be captains you can go first James." Raela said.

_I wonder whom he is going to pick._

"Lily." _Knew it!_

"Your turn Sirius."

"Remus."

"James."

"Sierra."

"Sirius your turn."

"Raela."

"Group huddle and make up a team name too." Raela announced. I noticed Lily look a little red when Raela said huddle. James, Lily, and I got together and started planning.

"What should our name be?" Lily asked.

"Blaze." I suggested.

"That is your Marauder nickname and were not naming the team after you; we need some name that reflects all of us!" James exclaimed.

"Fine Thunderhead." I suggested.

"Yeah." James and Lily exclaimed.

"I'll be seeker!" I said.

"I will be the keeper, since I'm not that good flying on a broomstick." Lily said.

"I will be a chaser." James said.

"Were ready." We called out.

"Okay were ready too." Raela said.

"Let us begin then." Remus said.

"Okay first what is your team name James and who is playing what position?" Dorea asked.

"Thunderhead, I am playing chaser, Lily keeper, and Sierra seeker." James said.

"And what is yours Raela?"

"Claws." Sirius said somewhat unenthusiastic. "Raela is chaser, Remus is keeper, and I'm seeker." He added. She walked into the centre of the field and threw up the Quaffle.

_Moreover, Raela has the Quaffle she dodges around James comes up to the goal and shoots. Lily blocks the shot._

I saw the snitch it was hovering by the house, Sirius still was not looking in that direction so I slowly hovered towards it. I almost snatched it but it flew away.

_And Sierra seems to have seen the Snitch and Raela OUCH crashes into James. James picks the Quaffle up, races up to the goal, and scores! _

_Ten to zero for the Thunderheads. And Raela has the Quaffle she flies up to the goal and shoots Score. 10 to 10. _

_Sierra is still in pursuit of the snitch. Wow, she is fast!_

C'mon slow down will you just an inch longer arms and I could catch it. Suddenly it swerves in the opposite direction. I quickly spun around and chased it.

_Sierra is nearing the Snitch_

I was slowly nearing it. I caught it as Raela scored a goal.

_And she catches it!_

"Yeah Sierra!" James yelled.

_And the Thunderheads win!_

"Good job, Sierra!" Lily screamed. They all jumped off their broomsticks.

"Good job Sierra even if you weren't on my team." Raela exclaimed.

"Maybe you should try out for seeker this year, since that Dean boy left." James suggested.

"Maybe but I doubt I will get in." I said.

"That was good commentating Dorea." I said, she flushed.

"I had practice dear, I was the commentator for some Quidditch matches, back when I was in Hogwarts." She said.

"You were you never told me that." James exclaimed.

"You never asked." She retorted mockingly.

"What do y'all wanna do now?" Sirius said as we sat in the Den, going back to the priceless times he talked in a western accent.

"Oh brother." Raela and I said in unison.

"I'm not ya brother, I'm yer friend." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to play Fiendfyre?" Raela asked.

"How do you play?" Remus asked.

"Well first you need to spin your wand and see who's turn it is then someone else says three people of your opposite gender then you need to pick out of the three which one you want to save from the fire then marry, and another one who you want to save and the other who you want to leave in the fire." Raela explained.

"Um okay but remember don't take offense if they leave you in the fire because it is just a game." I stated.

"A new rule out of the three people you say one of them can't be you, and at least one of the people can't be here right now." Raela added.

"Sure." James and Lily said Lily more slowly , James smiled at her, and she blushed the same colour as her hair. Not a good combo!

"Okay." Sirius said, a little on edge.

"Sierra do you want to spin your wand to see who the victim is and then ask them?" Raela said grinning. I took out my wand and spun it, it landed on Remus.

"Okay.. the three girls are Raela, Lily and Rose." I said grinning, Remus turned pale and looked down.

"Raela marry, Lily save and Rose fire." He said quickly not looking at anyone.

"Your turn to spin." Raela said, bright red but smiling like crazy. She spun it and it landed on Lily. Lily turned bright red then to pale in one quick second.

"James, Sirius, or Peter." Remus said quietly, Lily again turned bright red.

"Umm…umm J-James marry, Sirius save and Peter fire." She said, the same colour as her hair. James smiled at her and if possible, she turned even redder.

She spun her wand and it landed on Sirius, she grinned wickedly and said.

"Sierra, Raela, or Jane, your old girl friend." She said grinning, Sirius also tinged a little red. But said confidently.

"Sierra I would like to marry, Jane save, and Raela in the fire, that is for turning my hair green last week." I tinged red. He spun his wand and it landed on Raela.

"Lucius Malfoy, Peter, or James." He said, Raela's face turned furious, she scowled and said.

"Marry James, Save Peter and into the fire for Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black." She said.

"I wasn't one of the choices, Raela." Sirius said taunting, she stuck her tongue out. Raela took out her wand, Sirius flinched but she just spun it around and it landed on me.

_Oh no!_

"Sirius, Malfoy, or Snape." She said, I raised my eyebrows.

"Snape." I started saying trying to see what the others reactions would be. Raela rolled her eyes, Lily still looked red, James had his eyebrow raised, Remus was looking a little shocked and Sirius he had the most comical look on his face, jealousy, shock and amusement all in one.

_He actually thought I was _going that I liked Snape_ more then him, well I did play a prank on him and James last week but come on __._

"Snape save, Sirius marry and Malfoy fire." I finished quickly.

"P-P-padfoots fa-ce." I said in between laughing spells, Raela looked at Sirius who still had the expression on his face and she burst out laughing. Eventually I quieted down, no such luck with Raela she still had some giggle spells and a little red in the face.

"Lets stop this is getting boring." James said.

"You just want to quit so you don't have to do it." Sirius teased.

"I am serious." James said. "This is getting boring." He added.

"My name is Sirius though." Sirius retorted.

"What?" James asked, I rolled my eyes he could be so ignorant sometimes.

"Never mind." Remus said quickly hearing the joke way too much.

"Should we deal with the sleeping arrangements.?" Lily asked.

"Sure." I said. We went to the top floor.

"Do you girls mind sleeping in the guest room?" He asked.

"No." Lily and I said in unison and Raela nodded.

"The guest bedroom is right there." James pointed two doors down the left.

The room was beautiful, the bed looked comfortable. We were fighting for about half an hour on who should get the bed. The boys came in, obviously hearing us.

"Who do you think should get the bed?" I asked them.

"Lily." They said

_What! James, Sirius and Remus are soo going to get it_! I glanced sideways at Raela, she nodded we both sprinted towards them.

"You are so getting to get it." I screamed. Sirius and James went left and Remus went right. I sprinted after Sirius and James, while Raela ran after Remus. I was hopelessly sprinting after the two fastest boys of the marauders, the only advantage I had was they had to keep looking back. Still I finally lost track of them. Just then, I heard whispering from the closet I was beside.

"Do you think we lost her?" I heard James say.

"I think so." Sirius whispered back. I slowly opened the door. I heard Sirius whisper.

"Is it just me or is the door opening." I flung the door open and yelled.

"Found you!" James yelped and both of them jumped backwards and collided with the back wall. They both looked at me, I knew what was going to happen.

_Oh no!_ They leaped at me as I sprinted towards what I thought was the stairs. It was instead, the living room. I hid behind the couch, just as I thought that I had lost them they jumped out of either side. I screamed as James leaped on top of me.

"I got her Sirius." He said as they started to tickle me. I was very ticklish and they knew it, sometimes I hated those guys.

"S-s-st-o-o-pp." I said in between giggling fits, I was starting to have hard time breathing. They, eventually stopped and we went upstairs. Lily, Remus, and Raela were sitting in the room, talking about something.

"Sirius….James…..Sierra." I could hear as we walked up.

"Hello!" Sirius said cheerfully and suspicious.

"Why did you say our names?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you got them." Remus said, with a grin.

"Yeah but they got me back." I said sulkily mocking, James grinned.

"So is it dinnertime?" Sirius asked. "I am getting hungry." He added.

"You're always hungry, Sirius." I laughed as we went out of the room.

* * *

**Please please review!! 5 or more reviews, or i won't update!!**


End file.
